Leaving
by CookieK2
Summary: Some people just shouldn´t be together.....


Disclaimer: Of course I own CSI, that´s why I´m writing fanfiction...no, I do not own CSI or any of it´s characters...

Spoilers: Do not read if you haven´t read any spoilers for the sixth season and especially episode #615 Pirates of the third Reich.

A/N: I was in kind of a depressing mood so here´s the outcome of that...I apologize for all mistakes, english is not my native language. thanks for reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leaving**

"Sara, I told you, it´s not like that. It´s not like that at all." His voice grew more desperate with every word he uttered.

"So, how is it then? I saw you two Grissom, I´m not blind."

"Why don´t you believe me Sara, nothing happened."

"Oh, you call that nothing? You know what I´d call it? I´d call it cheating." She screamed at him, throwing her anger right into his face.

"I don´t have any feelings for this woman."

"So? Do you think it´s less wrong to kiss another woman in front of my eyes, let alone a prostitute?"

"First of all she is not a prostitute and secondly I didn´t kiss her, she kissed me." He didn´t want to provoke her but the accusations she threw at him didn´t give him a choice.

"But you didn´t do anything to stop her from doing so, did you?"

Grissom didn´t answer. Instead he turned around, not being able to look into her eyes any longer. She was right, he hadn´t stopped Heather from kissing him. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts at the time, he´d just killed another human being and yes, he felt attracted to her in some twisted, sick sort of way.

"That´s all I need to know." Sara whispered, turning around abruptly and leaving the breakroom. They´d promised their relationship wouldn´t interfere with their work, but this time she couldn´t hold back. She´d had to confront him.

She´d seen them from the observation room. At first it had only been a hug, nothing to be overtly jealous about but still it had stung. Seeing Grissom in the arms of another woman, especially since it was Lady Heather. She´d known about the rumors about the two of them for a long time, but had never come around to ask him about them, even after they started dating. It just didn´t seem important, they´d decided to leave the past behind, to start their relationship anew. But it seemed the ghosts of the past didn´t want to let them be happy. Sara had watched as Heather had pulled back and then finally leaned in to kiss Grissom. Softly at first but growing more passionate with every passing second. He hadn´t stopped her, he´d even retourned the kiss.

It was just too much for her to take. For the nth time Grissom had broken her heart and this time the damage was unrepairable.

Grissom didn´t follow Sara out, he just stood there watching her leave, dumbstruck. This wasn´t the way it was supposed to be, not after all the mistakes he´d made in the past, not after finally overcoming his fears and committing to a relationship with her. They were supposed to be happy. But again he had to destroy everything with his actions, hurting Sara in the process. He´d known this would happen eventually, he´d known he just wasn´t the right one for her. This whole thing just proved he´d been right all along. Gil Grissom realised it was time to put an end to it.

The key turned in the lock, breaking the silence that had settled over her apartment. He pushed the door open slowly and entered, trying to make as little noise as possible. Closing the door behind him, he saw her huddled on the living room couch, eyes red from crying.

His eyes locked with hers for just a split second before she looked down again, and it broke his heart not to be able to go and comfort her. But it would only make it harder for both of them and so he slipped past her into the bedroom to gather his belongings. The last thing he heard before he shut the bedroom door behind him was the bathroom door closing with a thud. His heart broke a bit more with the sound.

Sara sat on the cold, tiled floor of her bathroom, trying to muffle her sobs with her hands. Through the wall she could hear the faint sounds of the cupboard being opened, rummaged in and closed again, then the zip of a bag being pulled.

Her whole mind screamed at her to stop him as she heard the bedroom door open again and the sound of keys being laid down on the living room table, but she stayed where she was.

And as he closed the front door behind him, she could have sworn she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest.

Hours later she left the bathroom again, totally exhausted, her eyes puffy but empty, all tears having been shed.

Seeing his set of her doorkeys on the table made her whole body ache with sorrow, but she vowed to herself she would be strong from now on, he wasn´t worth the tears she shed for him. He wasn´t worthy of her love, though she knew he would always have her heart.

Her bed was empty without him there, but still she lay down, knowing that sleep would overtake eventually.

She woke up when the sun just began to rise. She´d missed work, but it didn´t bother her. Where was the point in going in anyway? He´d be there and it would only cause her more pain to see him, probably unaffected by what had happened. That was just the way he was. Never showing any emotion always keeping everything in. It wasn´t enough for her, it would never be and she had been stupid to believe he could change.

And though she knew he hadn´t called she checked her messages just to find one from Greg asking her about her whereabouts. She wouldn´t answer it. No.

And so she did what she´d always planned to do if things didn´t work out between them, she packed her things and left without notice, without so much as a goodbye.

And when he came to her apartment after two days of her staying away from work the only thing left there was a dried up plant in the corner of an empty living room.

_Maybe some people shouldn´t be together. _She seemed to have been right after all.

fin

A/N: And what do you think?


End file.
